bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nala
'' Biography Nala is a Ga-Matoran brought to the Island of Mata-Nui by the spirit of the same name. Unlike those she travels with. Nala is, in fact, NOT a Marine. She actually belongs to a secretive organization of assassins known as The ShadowWalker Order**. Unlike many Matoran, Nala is somewhat aware that her memory has been altered but she still can't recall events beyond waking up in Naho Bay. Nala is the second oldest and like Juno, has thought to have been around forever. Nala has actually been a part of the ShadowWalker Order** since it's beginning prior to the Matoran Civil War** before the Great Catacylm**. The fact that the Order** has survived two universal mindwipes** to rebuild, as only Matoran have been accepted into the ShadowWalker order, is a testament to their mental fortitude as memories of being a ShadowWalker** have always returned to those who are one, allowing them to carry on with their mission. As a ShadowWalker**, Nala is an extremely dangerous combatant as she makes little to no noise even during the chaos of a fight making it hard to track her except visually as ShadowWalkers** have come up with many ways to make even the powers of the Great Kanohi useless against them. Nala never hesitates to go for the kill. Nala was recruted as a plant in Kalama's Raiders to keep an eye on Kalama for reasons only known to the ShadowWalker Grand Master**. She holds the rank of "honorary" which allows her to accompany the marines into restricted areas despite not being one. Nala often scouts for the Raiders, possessing the ability to slip in and out of heavily guarded places even with arcane counter measures in place. The advantage of being a ShadowWalker**. Nala is nocternal and prefers to sleep during the day, using the cover of night to carry out her ShadowWalker** duties. She's very attractive despite her advanced age, and she uses this to her advantage to get what she wants, be it personal favors or to accomplish some task for the ShadowWalkers**. She loves to play mindgames and twist people around often philosophizing their woes with her uncanny ability to discover what troubles ails them, and yank around their beliefs, sometimes even shattering them. Surprisingly, this has made her a very effective if sometimes hated therapist Nala is a fiend for paintings and often steals them while she's on a job, provided they're somewhere where they can't be publicly viewed. She considers herself an artist, advancing the culture of Mata-Nui and often donating her "finds" as well as her own work to the Acadamy in Ga-Koro. She believes that all art is beautiful, and that it should always be displayed where other can see it. Her own hut is a mess of paint widely strewn everywhere during some of her more creative works and filled to the brim with her own paintings, which she donates generously to the Acadamy, and often sells to private collectors. Her work is often in high demand. Appearance and Tools Dark, almost midnight colored Ga-Matoran with similar colored Hau, carries a pair of protosteel trench knives recieved upon becoming a ShadowWalker** and have stuck by her since, ShadowWalker** kit with the tools of the ShadowWalker** trade. Abilities and Traits A flirtaous analytical manner which she uses to mess with people, can vanish and appear suddenly and without warning in the miliseconds it takes to blink, Relationships Friends and Allies *ShadowWalker Grand Master *ShadowWalker Order *Turaga Nokama (Deceased) *Ga-Koroan Marine Corps *Kalama *Kalienthia "Kali" *Maya *Nuraka *Juno *Yuni *Lei *Hotu *Tanuka *Agarin *Alrin Enemies *Makuta *Rahi *Rahkshi *Pirates *Wild Matoran/Toa *Lohkar *Anyone seeking the death of a Ga-Matoran *Anyone seeking the destruction of Ga-Koro *Sworn Enemies of the ShadowWalker Order Quotes "It's all a matter in which you want it perceived." -Nala on the subject of Art "Grand Master of the What now?" -Feigning ignorance of the ShadowWalker** order. "HelLO delicious!" -Spotting a potentual new fling. "It is the art my Toa friend! Art that inspires others to go forth and drive our imaginations! It defines our culture, our purpose, it give us our dreams..." -To Alrin on her work. Trivia *Nala hold the unoffical Rank of Honorary and is not a true marine. *Unlike others who stick with their own species, Nala is not afraid to cozy up to some of the larger beings having seduced a few Toa, Vortixx, and even a Skakdi or two during the last century. *She has a habit of ending up in the strangest locations when she's sleeping when Kalama sends somebody to fetch her, once having forced Hotu and Lei to get her off her own roof. *Nala can sometimes be startled from sleep. *ShadowWalkers do not exist, though some paranoid beings believe they do. They are on the recieving end of many jokes, since ShadowWalkers don't exist. NOTE: ShadowWalkers literally do not exist, having been retconned out of existence. Category:Matoran Category:Kalama's Raiders Category:Characters Category:Ga-Matoran